


Obey me/ Scm Au Series Prt 2

by Paulieshore



Series: Obey Me/ Scm Au [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, 恋してしまった星の王子 | Star-Crossed Myth
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Angst, Darkness, Death, Demons, Drama, F/M, Gen, Gods, Good vs Evil, Series, Triggers, cursing, kings - Freeform, light - Freeform, obey me/ scm, realms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paulieshore/pseuds/Paulieshore
Summary: I do not own the rights to these characters, characters belong to:Obey me! Shall we dateStar crossed myth - Voltagedrama, and hot boys!Part 2: Obey Me / SCM Au Series
Series: Obey Me/ Scm Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647955
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Obey me/ Scm Au Series Prt 2

**Author's Note:**

> I realise in all of part 1 i misspelled Hue's name lol It's Huedhaut not Huedaut - my apologies.

**Lucifer’s Pov**

As I passed by the mirror of the bathroom, I was slightly taken by surprise by my sight.

When did I get so weak?

My clothes were in shambles, I couldn’t tell whose blood was whose. My skin was filthy, riddled with marks and scruffs. Thankfully my demon powers started healing my wounds, though my energy still felt depleted.

I wonder how she must be feeling? The thought occurred to me.

Walking to the doorway, peeking to the unconscienced beauty on the sofa. Her eyes closed; fear swelled inside me; hoping they would open soon.

Such a fragile life, even in my own anger I had nearly done the unthinkable to her. My mind was racing with so many questions, neither mind nor heart aligned.

Is that why I feel the way I do towards Y/N? Is it guilt that compels me to care? Does this have to do with mother or Lilith, or is this guilt for my brother?

Mammon… I scold myself for being so reckless; **shame on you**.

I should have known he would go to her, even when told not to. When does he ever listen to warnings or advice? A fleeting smile creeps on my face as I think about it, gone far to soon as my thoughts wonder.

I got careless, oh perhaps I didn’t care enough.

So many feelings and emotions stirring, things I thought I’d lost long ago.

I have fallen so far from grace, and feel as though I continue to fall.

Shame on you.

.

.

**Inside the House of Lamentation**

Lucifer stormed out of the hall with Y/N, the remaining five brothers and Solomon; silent as the grave. Each of them seeming to be thinking the same things.

‘Mammon the Idiot.’

The house was quiet without his noise, far too quiet.

Lucifer asked that they believed in Huedhaut but, they had already been let down by him; twice. How could they believe in him now after so long…?

…

Beel breaks the silence “Do you think it’s worth praying for him?” Looking to Belphie

Solomon replies before anyone else is able too, “Can you?”

They all look at him dumbfoundedly.

“What do you mean, Solomon?” Asmo asks

“Well, I can’t say I’ve ever known demons to pray, and to whom?”

A genuine question, which none of them, had any idea where to start.

…

Solomon suggests something, “Why don’t you pray directly to him then?”

.

.

**Demon’s Lord Castle**

**Huedhaut’s Pov**

I truly did not believe Kivy, my king, my old friend, would save Mammon.

I turned to the young prince of the underworld, betting on the chance he may. Mammon wasn’t gone yet; I could feel his soul still intact. I however, did not possess the power it required to heal him completely.

I proposed to Diavolo, in exchange for his help, I would grant him **one wish.**

Whatever that may be.

Kivy will surely want my head, but I already owed these boys so much. I was willing to do anything at this point; I know Fate would agree with me. Seeking balance for all that I didn’t do, or maybe I’m searching to be punished further?

.

“Lord Huedhaut, in aiding you with this and granting me said wish… Will you not fall from grace?” The young prince asks me. His pitch hiked slightly, and dipped deep again; uneasy.

Whether he was genuinely concerned or merely probing my emotions was futile.

“I cannot say for certain but, I will be tried in court. That is definite.”

I couldn’t bring myself to look away from Mammon, one blink and he could truly be gone. Shame on you Huedhaut; I could practically hear Fate cursing me for failing our children.

“Then who’s to say that I, Prince; will not be tried too? For interfering in such affairs”

A reasonable counter, I thought. His last words nearly had me laughing out loud though, playing the innocence card?

“You weren’t punished for your last ‘ **interference** ’, why should this be any different?” I challenged him, what more did I have chance of losing?

“It was I that came to you, it was I and I alone that proposed this deal. So, it will be me, Huedhaut; who will face whatever may.”

I looked to Diavolo, and meant every word, then turned my sight back to Mammon.

.

They stood together against Kivy when Lilith broke the law. I once again took the kings side over my family… Not this time, not anymore.

Third times a charm? Isn’t that what the mortals say.

.

.

**Heaven**

Simeon and Luke were just informed of the recent events, all of heaven in an uproar.

“What should be do Simeon?”

“Honestly I don’t kno-”

Simeon stopped talking mid-sentence, a faint chant filling his ears.

Luke’s head shot back and forth, barking out “Can you hear that? Those voices?”

Simeon stood still and closed his eyes, listening further. A smile spreads across his face.

“They’re praying.”

.

Zyglavis was reporting to Kivy when sounds start to fill the throne room. Zyglavis was unable to finish his report, he closed his eyes and surrendered to the voices.

The King too is amused “seems even black sheep are in need of guidance” his laugh drowns out all other noises.

He would allow this once; their voices to be received to the recipient.

…

.

**The House of Gods**

Partheno slips in, he knew there was going to be questions to his disappearance. Weirdly though no one was bombarding him, it felt suspicious.

He enters the common room “Urg, you would not believe the day I have had?!”

No one takes any notice of him; they all seem to be listening to something.

“Gents? Am I being ignored?” He pretends to pout. “I know I shouldn’t have skipped out on”

Scorpio scowls at him “SHHH, listen!”

They all fall silent again, prayers can be heard in almost a whisper.

Teorus points out, “Those voices, can it be?”

“You know, I feel sorta sad for them…” Aigonorus barely squeaks out.

Ichthys and Dui nod their heads in agreement.

.

.

**The Human Realm**

***SNAP***

***SNAP***

***SNAP***

Karno and Leon were feeling the toll, dealing with the aftermath and erasing memories. Took a lot out of them, luckily though the news cameras were not live filming. Fiddling with mortal minds was a breeze, fiddling with a dozen mortal minds in a polluted realm was another. Luckily, they only had to deal with a relevantly small community, between the two of them they divided the work.

Leon was feeling a bit annoyed no one else came to aid them, not that he needed help.

“Chief, that’s the last of them.” Karno walks up to him, whose sprawled out on a bench. His head hanging over the back, arms draped over the back support of it.

“I hate the human realm; I feel disgusting.”

Karno laughs featherily, “Well to be fair, you are covered head to toe in filth.”

Leon shoots him a dirty glare, stands up and begins walking away. “Well if were done here, let’s leave to Devildom immediately. The sooner we finish the sooner I can have a drink”

“Leon, we should head back to The King and report before doing so.”

“No, we are not going back until we have the girl. She’s in danger Karno, more importantly look what she has done here. Whether it was intentional or not, she can not be allowed the freedom to roam. Let alone the fact now those demons see what she can do, how do you think they’ll manipulate her” He turns and notices the look on Karno’s face. “Is there something you’re not telling me, my vice minister?”

He looks down, guilt written all over his face. Nodding “Yes, which is why we must report to the King.”

Leon pauses, Karno was not one to lie to him. Which led him to believe that whatever it was, the king’s opinion was indeed needed as much as he disliked admitting it. “Very well, but then I WILL be going to Devildom, even if I have to go alone.”

.

.

**Devildom**

“It’s rather simply, Barbatos will place me in another time line. I will swap the Mammon here, with the Mammon there.” Huedhaut outline’s his plan.

“I see where you are going with this. However, in doing so, we will cause a ripple affect within all other time lines. Mammon’s fate has already been sealed.” Barbatos points out.

“You’ve done something rather similar before no, and look how well that faired out.” Hue was done with their petty mind games.

He did not like people taking him for a fool.

Barbatos face was slapped with truth and shock. Diavolo squinted his eyes to the god, it seems the heavens were well informed on what has been going on within his kingdom.

“So, let’s just get straight to it. I have seen how this will play out, and what exactly is needed to be done in order to do so. I will do it; I need to get back to the day Mammon snuck out of school. That is when I will swap and set everything up.”

Diavolo doesn’t quite understand what Huedhaut intends to do “Set everything up?”

“Yes, someone was following them that day; Crow. I will use that given opportunity as an assassination on Mammon. There for, feeding fuel to the fire, the others will believe Mammon was killed by the disciple even in that time line. I can use my powers, not be seen or detected, and bring Mammon safely back here. However, I will need you though Diavolo, as prince you are relevant in all the timelines. You must keep the secret of the truth to yourself in that alternative time line, I will come to you there and explain in further detail.” Giving Barbatos the side eye.

Diavolo realises then, Huedhaut was indeed a god not to be toyed with. He wasn’t just known for being wise, but being dangerously clever. It started to make sense, the similarities he saw in Lucifer, the siblings and him. The past started to piece itself together “Very well then, you have my word.”

“I need your permission, grant me power to carry out my task.”

Diavolo’s eyebrow raises suspiciously, “I; Diavolo, first of my name, prince of the underworld. Grant you, Huedhaut; the power to carry out your quest, under the regulations and laws that guard my people.”

No sooner after those words left his mouth, Huedhaut glowed. It momentarily blinded both him and Barbatos, as the light faded and Huedhaut could be seen again. He was no longer in uniform; he was in god form.

It was stupendous, he wore holy attire, set on his forehead a golden diadem. Dark blue clothes draped on his sleek and lean figure. Around his neck was a two overlaid gold necklace that sat tidily on his collarbone, dangling from gold links were 3 inched; sapphire gems that sparkled like crystal blue stars. The necklace matched the diadem on his head and the sandals upon his feet. His right arm covered with more deep blue cloth and silver in stitched patterns down the sleeve, which resembled waves. His left arm was mostly bare but two gold accessories; a gold armlet that fit snug around his perfect bicep, another sapphire rock can be seen on it. Around his wrist was a gold bracelet with more pebble size gems, his bottom half was a long skirt, matching the colours above. His upper body was slightly revealed, show casing his glowing skin. Around his waist, a gold and blue sash with patterns that came together and dangled to the right side. The very sight of him screamed divinity and grace from head to toe.

Diavolo was much to busy spectating every inch of Hue, to hear a word the he was saying.

Huedhaut inhaled deeply, “That feels much better, my regards Diavolo.” In an almost sinister voice “Well then Master Barbatos, shall we be off?”

.

.

**Mammon’s POV**

Y/N pointed to me; I didn’t have enough time to turn. The pain that shot into me then my body felt so cold with each spasm around the entry point. It all happened so fast, I think I was stabbed.

I didn’t cry, Me? The great Mammon, never cries…

Okay…fine.

Hell, I cried a little, the hurt was one thing, but the look on her face was the kicker. It sent my mind and heart into torture, while I felt discomfort physically. My body betrayed me and I fell to the ground hard, my mind was the only thing I felt I had a smidge bit of control over.

Soon her face came into view from above, she looked afraid.

Did something else happen, or is that look for me… Am I dying?

She whispered so softly to me, and for a moment I wished we stayed like this forever. Her arms were so warm, I knew she was pretty... But being so close I really seen how pretty she was. Her voice was heavenly, comforting me as I felt myself slipping into panic. I don’t want to die, I tried focusing on all her heavenly features.

.

_“H-hey b-buddy?”_

_._

She stuttered, how cute! If it wasn’t for how cold I felt I bet my face would be burning right now. I feel so sleepy, these damn tears just won’t stop. Nothing is agreeing to obey me.

.

 _“Y-you’re going to be o-okay, y-you have too! You’re the GREAT M-Mammon after all_!”

.

Damn right I am, thank you for confirming that! I wish I could laugh and make you smile. I really don’t like seeing her like this, lip quivering; she’s starting to cry.

It’s getting harder to breathe now... I notice lights flying above our heads, but I can’t really hear much, nor can I speak. This is annoying... Her voice breaks me from drifting off.

She claims she’s going to save me; she doesn’t look very confident though. Hey! HEY LOOK AT ME! WHO ARE YOU LOOKING AT OTHER THEN THE GREAT MAMMON!?

I muster all the strength I can and barely touch her chin. Her face glistening with tears, with the last of everything I got I try to tell her the truth…

‘You Already Have, Thank You!’ I tried to scream to her face, and smiled. She’s such a worry wort, I’m so glad we became friends; you really are the best.

Then darkness, everything got really quiet.

“Y/N?! Whoa hey my voice is back!”

Not that it mattered, I couldn’t see anything or anyone. I also have feeling again in my body, I give myself a little shake to confirm.

“Nice! Hmm, I wonder where everyone went?” I started wondering around in the dark.

…

…

I don’t know how long I have been wondering, there’s literally nothing. Even my own hands are shadowed over, what a pain in the ass. Suddenly I hear voices, but I have no idea where they’re coming from.

“ _I pray for you brother, please forgive me for all the times I called you scum!”_

That’s Levi’s voice, but where the hell is he?! It’s maddening, running in one direction I believe his voice is coming from. Only I start hearing, Satan, Asmo, Beel and Belphie too. Surrounding me in this abyss of darkness.

_“You and Lilith take good care of each other on the other side, will see you both someday”_

What Beel says stops me in my tracks… What does he mean, other side? Holy shit, I’m fucken dead!?!

Another voice joins in… His voice…

_Yes, my son, you are…_

.

.

To Be Continued


End file.
